


As the sunlight crept through the cracks

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Dan Levy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: TW: HomophobiaI am putting a trigger warning because there is some homophobia and I know that it's triggering for some. <33Patrick tries to be the good husband he is and he sets up a meeting with a vendor without mentioning it to David. It goes very badly, the vendor is homophobic, and it sets off some past triggers for David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	As the sunlight crept through the cracks

The door to their bedroom wasn't closed all the way and the golden sunlight crept through the crack, illuminating a sliver of the simplistic bedroom.

Patrick pushed the door open, letting the light in. It reached their bed where he saw his husband curled up on his side of the bed. He was still wearing his black jeans, but apparently he had discarded his usual sweater for a simple black undershirt. Patrick knew David was still pissed at him. He could tell, the way David was curled up on their bed, just frozen as he entered the still room.

"David."

A grumbling noise came from his husband.

"I'm sorry, honey."

Another grumbling sound.

He was going to have to do a little more than just say sorry.

He walked over to the left side of their bed and crouched down to face his partner. The floorboards creaked and he could hear the birds singing outside.

David's dark brown eyes were staring intently forward, as if he were completely unaware of Patrick's presence. The bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep and the way his hair was ruffled and unkempt made Patrick want to hold him, take care of him, never let anyone hurt him ever again. He hesitantly put his hand on David's shoulder and waited for a reaction with bated breath.

Finally David blinked slowly and looked at Patrick directly.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have flipped out like that, but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you. We make decisions together and I know I'm not the most cooperative person on the planet but, you-you could have just talked to me and we wouldn't have had to deal with, you know…"

Patrick nodded.

"I know, I just thought it would be something nice. You just would have one less thing on your plate, but then the whole thing backfired. I promise I won't go visit vendors when we haven't agreed on it, okay? Especially ones that are scarily homophobic." He chuckled awkwardly. He noticed David's eyes starting to get glassy.

"David, look at me please,"

David huffed but let his eyes drift to his husband's honey brown ones.

"I know what happened in your past. I know you still have triggers and I'm sorry. I certainly was not expecting some random vendor from Elm Glenn to be a frightening homophobe, okay? I know you're angry, but she's definitely not coming back and if she does I'm not letting her talk to you, David."

David nodded solemnly. Patrick could tell he was going to say something so he kept silent until David was ready.

"I remember once while I was still living in Los Angeles with my parents I went out with my boyfriend at the time and there was this girl at this bar and she-she called us, well um..." He let out a shaky exhale. He could see from the look on his husbands face that he knew exactly what she'd called them.,"Anyway um, she threw a glass at my ex and I just, I'm just always waiting for that to happen again. But this time with you. And I don't think I could forgive myself if-if that happened to you. I mean, I don't want that happening to anyone, but not you. Never you. You've never experienced that and I don't want you too. As I've stated before, my parents spent way too much money on therapy and let's just say, we aren't that wealthy."

Patrick smiled sadly and kissed David's cheek and rubbed his shoulder.

"It won't happen, okay? You're safe with me. I know I'm safe with you. I will always feel safe with you."

David's face crumpled and his body shook with a sob. Patrick immediately ran to the other side of the bed and scooped up David's body. David wrapped his arms around Patrick's torso and let himself melt into the embrace. Patrick rocked them back and forth, running his fingers through David's thick messy curls.

He felt the vibration of his husband's voice against his stomach and let David go so he could listen.

"Um, just for the record," He sniffled, "if you ever experience someone like her again, I'll be there for you, too. I love you."

Patrick kissed the tip of his nose.

"I know." He said, kissing David's nose again.

"Okay Han Solo." 

Patrick laughed heartily and tightened his arms around David's shoulders.

"I'm so glad those Star Wars marathon nights paid off." 

David hit his arm playfully and wiggled closer.

~~~

After recovering a little bit, both David and Patrick decided it was best if they just close the store for today and open back up tomorrow.

David took a shower while Patrick made dinner, making sure that while he cleaned up the memories from this morning were erased from his mind.

Just the thought of Patrick going through what he went through when he was younger sent a chill down his spine. He knew that almost every queer person had to deal with this, but Patrick had never _experienced_ it before today. Yes, he'd definitely heard stories from David's past and yes, he knew what being homophobic was, but he'd never been called the names that make you want to sink into a dark hole and never come out. He'd never been bullied for expressing himself and just being proud of his identity. He'd never been shoved in a locker and been called, "That queer boy." The more David tried to block out the memories, the more they started to flood back. They filled him to the brim, he felt as though he would explode. He could no longer feel the hot water running against his back, he could no longer hear the faint sound of Patrick humming a random tune. 

He needed to let it all go.

But for some reason, they wouldn't leave.

David breathing quickened and he shut his eyes forcefully. He wouldn't let the memories win. He had someone who cared about him, who loved him, who made him feel comfortable and safe.

He was proud of himself.

He used to be so scared to say that word to himself. People had always made him feel like he was unworthy of saying it, but now he was.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"You okay in there?"

David shut off the water and got out, reaching for the black towel on the rack.

"Yep, I'm okay. Um, Patrick..." He said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Yes?" His voice wavered.

"I'm proud to be with you. I-I love you." David put his hand on the bathroom wall, his emotions getting the better of him. He heard a sigh from outside and smiled.

"I'm proud to be with you, I love you too, David. Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed. Obviously homophobia is disgusting and wrong and nobody deserves to be subjected to it. As a queer person who has struggled with homophobia I think it's important sometimes to express your experiences in different ways. Obviously writing is one of my ways of expression. Sometimes things just pour out of my brain and it ends up on paper and I have no idea what to do with it.  
> Anyways, please let me know if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears.  
> Have a wonderful day ❤


End file.
